shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Neutron. Benjamin "Ben" Stone is an engineer in M.E.T.A. Labs from New Gemini, the fiancé of Kaitlyn Cooper and a close friend of Jackson Elo. After being exposed to dark matter by Dr. Ken Drake's Particle Accelerator, Ben became a meta-human with the ability to manipulate the Lightforce, and shortly thereafter began acting as a superhero publicly recognized as Energy. Following the Particle Accelerator explosion six months later and the emergence of the powerful and bloodthirsty speedster Jayden Stryker/Uprising, Ben Stone allied with his friends Firebrand, Golden Knight, Krimson and Guardian to form the valiant super-team known as the Icons to combat this new threat. With help from other individuals such as Prism, Blacklight, Azul and even Ken Drake, the Icons were able to defeat and take down Uprising in a final battle. Officially formed as the Icons, Energy wishes for his new team to inspire others, to become a signal for hope and justice. Officially forming the Icons and instituting a "no-kill" rule after the Uprising Conflict, Energy continued helping New Gemini's citizens as their guardian with his allies. However, he was plunged into struggle against the supervillain Siox, threatening to bring chaos back to the city, but prevailed alongside the Vindicators. Ben continued to face new threats, such as Baron Jadus, who nearly took over the entire city until his defeat and incarceration following the Battle of New Gemini, and then Oblivion, who rose up a revolution in order to instill meta-human supremacy, but was ultimately defeated. Following this, Ben faced his gravest foe yet in the form of Jared Cross, who after becoming a meta-human blamed Ben for all the anguish and despair caused in his life. Seeking retribution, Jared became the Dark Crescent and started creating Ben's hell, killing his mother and severely injuring his fiancé. After Jared's defeat, Energy continued fighting for New Gemini against those who'd try to threaten it, including Valkyr, Darkus and the Bronze Wolf. Energy and the Icons eventually met the Centurions from Earth 652, who sought their help to battle a tyrannical team of villains called the Sovereigns. In the end, the Sovereigns and their leader Neutron were defeated through the Icarus Station, but at the cost of many lives. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Benjamin Stone was born in New Gemini on May 24, 1989 to Bruce Stone and Jasmine Stone. When he was young, he'd often play football with his father during weekends. However, one day his father was involved in a serious accident and was hospitalized for 3 months, passing away shortly after. This caused Ben to have depression for a long time, but eventually everything seemed to be going back to how they were. Around that time, Ben met Kaitlyn Cooper, and the two eventually became close friends. He'd also meet Jackson Elo in school, the two later becoming good childhood friends along the way. Years later, Ben graduated from Gemini Center University and strived to become an engineer, eventually joining the technological giant M.E.T.A. Labs along with his childhood friend Jackson Elo and became a hard working individual. Days after he joined M.E.T.A. Labs, Ben met Jared Cross, the protégé of Dr. Ken Drake who was suspended following a deadly accident he accidentally caused. Ben learned that Cross stole his old inventions and sold them to New Gemini's black market, but despite this, took sympathy in him and helped him get back his public imagine, thus making him return to M.E.T.A. Labs. During that time, Ben would reunite with another close friend Kaitlyn Cooper, and the two fell in love and got engaged prior to 2017. Particle Accelerator Incident In June 11, 2017, Ben Stone reacquainted with his childhood friend Jackson Elo inside M.E.T.A. Labs, eager to continue their work on the new particle accelerator, devised by M.E.T.A. Labs CEO and self-proclaimed "Man of Tomorrow" Ken Drake. There, they received news that the notorious serial killer Jayden Stryker was finally caught, sentenced to death by the courts for over 26 counts of murder. They also learned of Ken Drake's conference, that would take place later tonight. Later during the day, Ben Stone reacquainted with his friend Jackson, telling him his fiancé Kaitlyn Cooper was waiting for the group at City Hall, where Drake would give a public speech to New Gemini. Wanting to see the activation from the labs, Ben, Jackson and Kaitlyn returned to the laboratory to watch it first hand. However, the core of the accelerator began to malfunction, forcing Ben and Jackson to attempt to fix it, sealing the door in front of Kaitlyn. It ultimately exploded, hitting the three and releasing a giant explosion of dark matter which engulfed the entire city. Ben awoke inside New Gemini General Hospital, suddenly discovering his superhuman strength. Escaping to the roof, Ben Stone was confronted by a mysterious man called Kenji Kenshin, who scared Ben and caused him to fall, yet he unexpectedly hovered mid-air, revealing his power of flight. Meanwhile, Jackson too discovered his ability to manipulate different types of Energy, but he was confronted by Ben, who lost control of his new energy manipulation powers that he received too, and attacked him. The two finally clamed down, Kenji reappearing and introducing himself. He then showed them video footage of M.E.T.A. Labs head Ken Drake inside the facility during the accelerator explosion, but Ben noted the man wasn't Ken, but someone else entirely. Seeking to find this "Fake-Drake", the group arrived inside M.E.T.A. Labs, Ben Stone blasting apart the blast door allowing him and Jackson to absorb the energy from the accelerator to hopefully control their powers. They were interrupted by Agent Alfonse of Exarch, however, who recruited the two, promising them they'd learn to hone their abilities. Ben was the first to depart, set by Alfonse to be trained by a being called the Atomic Sentry. Formation of the Icons Becoming Energy Six months after the Particle Accelerator explosion, meta-humans have been emerging left and right in New Gemini ever since. After training with the Atomic Sentry, Ben Stone returned to New Gemini and bid farewell to his mentor. Arriving in M.E.T.A. Labs to speak with his boss Dr. Ken Drake, Ben learned that his fiancé Kaitlyn Cooper has been missing for months. However, a man called Jason Daxter and the police confronted Ben outside due to his suspected involvement in various unusual events in the last 6 months. Ben retaliated by attacking two officers before escaping. Despite this, he was ambushed by a speedster called Krimson, who was helping the police. Ben calls his friend Jackson Elo, who arrived with an armored suit calling himself Prism, and after Krimson got shot by the police, the group decided to meet at an abandoned refinery together. The group discussed an earlier discrepancy 6 months ago, "Fake-Drake". Dubbing this man Masquerade, the group ultimately decided to find out who this man really was, going to M.E.T.A. Labs and displacing the police blockade to confront Ken Drake himself. Questioning him, he revealed that Masquerade stole a mask that can turn him into any person he touches, and handed them a tracker to find him. Before he left, Ben took a prototype armored suit on the way out as he prepared to face Masquerade. Ambushing him alongside Prism and Krimson during a deal he made with a Black-Hand Agent, the heroes fought the criminal before he took the guise of Krimson and escaped during the confusion. The group celebrated this victory, but Ben was still adamant about finding his fiancé, modifying his prototype suit to create the green-and-gold colored Energy Armor. On the beginning of Christmas, Ben Stone was still looking for Kaitlyn. Meanwhile, a meta-human vigilante known as Maelstrom expressed his love for the beauty of nature, talking to both Ben and a fellow meta-human Guardian who acquainted with Ben prior. Afterwards, a police officer called Mike arrived and gave news about the status of Ben's fiancé Kaitlyn Cooper. Just then, Ken Drake called Ben, revealing he managed to track down Kaitlyn, who was really in Aik City. A mysterious vigilante speedster called Blacklight helped and took Energy and Guardian to the city swiftly to confront Kaitlyn, who they found in a warehouse. However, Kaitlyn was hostile and revealed her status as a meta-human with the power to control fire. Ben tried to talk to Kaitlyn, but she knocked him into a wall with a fiery punch. Kaitlyn threw Guardian aside and confronted Ben, but he managed to remind her who she really was. Kaitlyn collapsed on the floor, and with the help of Ben's ally Agent Alfonse, they took her to safety. Emergence of Segaterious After Kaitlyn Cooper was brought into a M.E.T.A. Labs hospital wing, she was greeted by her fiancé Ben Stone in a hospital bed. With their friend Jackson Elo checking up on them, Ben proposed to Jackson they should get back to work while Kaitlyn recovered. In the Labs, Ben asked Jackson for a favor, to build a custom durable sword to use during his heroic activities as Energy. Just then, Ben and Jack witnessed a news report about a series of murders committed by a ruthless vigilante dubbed Segaterious, Ben wanted check in on Kaitlyn again while Jack sought out to investigate the case alongside Michael Hemshey, who witnessed the massacre first-hand. Kaitlyn began practicing using her powers, convincing Ben he should help out his friends. Ben met Jack and Michael and agreed to set a trap in order to lure out Segaterious. Ben began flying throughout New Gemini, scouting the city for any clues about Segaterious. Meanwhile, Jack alerted by his boss Dr. Ken Drake to come back to the labs. Hours later, the group met up at a warehouse to fully set out the trap. The heroes successfully lured in Segaterious and fought him, but he managed to defeat them all swiftly due to his advanced technology and martial arts skills. He dueled Prism and brutalized him, claiming he knows the truth about the "explosion". Ultimately, Segaterious had to escape when confronted by Guardian, the archer setting off a bomb that began burning the warehouse. Kaitlyn arrived just in time and used her powers to absorb the fire and save her friends. Later, in M.E.T.A. Labs, Ben and Kaitlyn returned to hear the recent news about Segaterious, Jacks displaying his suspicion about Ken Drake and his involvement with the Particle Accelerator explosion. Ben then presented Kaitlyn with her own suit to use as the superheroine Firebrand. A few days later, Ben continued his investigation on Segaterious alongside Jack. However, they then saw a mysterious figure walking across the street before disappearing. Ben and Jack regrouped in the latter's apartment alongside Kaitlyn Cooper and their new friend John Wilder, seeing footage of Ken Drake having "plans" of sorts. Suddenly, the group was ambushed by an anti-meta vigilante called Crossfire, who fought the heroes and Ben personally before escaping. However, the group met the mysterious figure from before, Azul, who explained it believed meta-humans are hurting the Earth, and that it wants them gone. This led to a fight between the group, Azul overpowering them all before calming down as Exarch agents Alfonse and Rook dealt with the being. Uprising Revealed Ben finally decided it was time to deal with Segaterious, receiving the Energy Sword from his friend Jackson Elo as he prepared a plan to stop the ruthless archer. However, they were alerted that the mysterious speedster from before Blacklight was fighting a group of heroes, notably Krimson, Prism, Guardian, Malachite and Solaris. After subduing Blacklight, the speedster revealed that Segaterious barged into M.E.T.A. Labs. The heroes arrived within to see the damage, and an injured Kenji Kenshin, all vowing to stop Segaterious. Tracking him down in an abandoned warehouse with a captive Jason Daxter, the group met a new technological hero called the Golden Knight, who arrived to help them out. Teaming-up and barging into the warehouse, the group intensely fought Segaterious, eventually defeating him. However, he disappearing in a flash of purple lightning, much to the heroes' annoyance. had to face.]] The day after, Ben met up with his friends again, theorizing that Ken Drake is working with Segaterious, his suspicion on his boss growing. Speaking with John Wilder, he said this can't be done alone, leaving Ben suggesting that they should perhaps make a team, but was unsure. All being a familiar story to Golden Knight, he revealed himself to be Casey Smite, an agent of the United States Armed Forces. Following this introduction, they all decided to place small cameras within Drake's office, Krimson completing the task and taking Drake's personal files. However, they discovered this was a hoax and nothing was revealed. In the afternoon, Ben was standing by the lake, thinking about making a team until he was approached by Marianne Marlon-Bleu, aka Azul, who wanted information about speedsters. As Ben was leaving, he was confronted by Wilson Grey, who knew Ben's secret identity, warning him to cease his meta-human activities. The next day, Ben met up with John, Jackson, Michael and Jay Taleson, discussing the recent emergence of an even bigger threat than Segaterious, Uprising, who brutalized Krimson two days ago. Talking about Uprising's recent M.E.T.A. Labs killing spree, Ben got a call from Dr. Ken Drake, asking for his help. The group was very skeptical about this, but Ben still pressed on. The group donned their alter-ego suits, but before they could leave, they were ambushed by Crossfire. Energy dueled Crossfire yet again, getting injured in the process as Crossfire escaped, getting tranquilized by Krimson, who stated he was in no shape to fight. When Uprising finally revealed himself to the heroes, Energy returned, joining Golden Knight, Prism and Krimson as they battled the murderous speedster. Despite this, Uprising demonstrated his superiority, overpowering them all ultimately leaving the scene after defeating the heroes. Ben and Jack went back to the labs, seeing that Ken Drake left. Later, they were called by John Wilder, who took a M.E.T.A. Labs processor from Kenji. The processor revealed files that the Particle Accelerator explosion was indeed on purpose, and revealed that Ken Drake was Segaterious all along, causing the group to want payback, Prism calling in additional allies. Heroes United After being brutally defeated by the murderous speedster Uprising, Ben Stone was called onto a meeting by his new friend John Wilder. Mimic and Azul arrived in his base, discussing the recent revelation that Dr. Ken Drake is actually Segaterious. The group motioned to set a trap for Drake, Mimic replicating Uprising's voice as Ben went to M.E.T.A. Labs. Confronting Drake, Ben questioned him about the meta-human emergence and the several murders Segaterious committed. However, Drake already knew he knows who he really is, and shot Ben with an electric arrow, knocking him out. Soon enough, both Krimson and Mimic faced Drake, now Segaterious, in open combat. Segaterious managed to escape the fight, taking Ben with him elsewhere. In a prison-like facility, Drake spoke with a chained Ben, revealing himself to be indeed Ken Drake. Ben questioned why he did this, Drake saying it's for the greater good, if he hadn't done it, Ben and his friends would've already been dead. Krimson and Mimic soon showed up to battle Segaterious once again. After a brief fight, Krimson rescued Ben and then pushed Drake into a wall, seeking to "bring him to hell". Arriving in John's base, Krimson put Drake into a prison cell, despite Drake's protests that he wasn't the real enemy, and that in actuality the real mastermind was Uprising. Ben Stone, alongside Kaitlyn Cooper, Michael Hemsey, John and Azul interrogated Drake, who revealed he was Segaterious even before the Particle Accelerator Incident, stating that he saw a future version of Krimson warn him of a catastrophic event, and that he must assemble a group of heroes, Drake gaining knowledge and technology from the future. Ben learned from Casey Smite that Uprising's real name was Jayden Stryker, who was actually framed by Masquerade to be responsible for multiple serial killing which earned him a death sentence. Suddenly, they were all interrupted by a voice call made by Uprising himself. Revealing he's holding John's parents captive, he challenged John, Ben and the others to an open battle. Krimson instantly ran towards Uprising's location, while Energy and Firebrand followed to fight the murderous speedster. Krimson rescued his parents, but was pummeled into the ground by Uprising. The two speedsters dueled before Energy and Firebrand joined the fight, although Uprising overpowered the three heroes. Eventually, Golden Knight returned with his personal jet in an attempt to defeat Uprising, but to no avail. The bombs within the house were triggered, instantly killing John's parents. Driven by shame, John merely walked away, while the heroes, alongside a watchful Blacklight, planned their next move. Uprising continued to unleash his wrath on New Gemini, aided by his new ally Rampage. Meanwhile, Kenji Kenshin interrogated Ken Drake in his cell, while Ben met a new hero called Javelin, whom Ben was suspicious of. Krimson returned, supercharged in a white suit as Drake gave a proposition; rescue his daughter Sarah Drake if he tells them of Uprising's whereabouts. Doomsday As Ben and John Wilder declined Ken Drake's offer, the captive archer dropped hidden EMP pallets on the floor, allowing for his escape as Segaterious. Atop the M.E.T.A. Labs building, Drake was confronted by Energy, Blacklight and Javelin. Drake leapt to the News Tower's roof, but was then halted by the Golden Knight and Firebrand. Krimson didn't trust Drake and was about to attack him, until a future version of himself arrived. Future Krimson told the heroes to trust Drake, as it's for the greater good and would be the only way to stop Uprising, before vanishing on behalf of Blacklight's request. Krimson relented, Drake telling the group that Uprising is holding his daughter beneath an abandoned facility. The heroes finally agreed to team-up in an effort to stop Uprising's mad game, officially forming the Icons. The heroes then raided Uprising's lair, Blacklight rescuing Drake's daughter. Uprising himself then arrived, mocking and fighting the Icons before engaging in a duel with an Overcharged Krimson, the latter pummeling Uprising across the city, leading to his defeat. The Icons proclaimed victory and imprisoned Uprising in their base. .]] Captured at long last by the Icons, the bloodthirsty speedster Uprising was immediately interrogated by Ben, John and Kenji. Now unmasked as Jayden Stryker, Uprising revealed his motivations, obsessed with making everyone feel the same pain he felt years ago, even if it meant unleashing utter chaos. Just then, Uprising was rescued by his new allies, Rampage and Ahiru. With Uprising liberated, Blacklight chased the psychopath, the two speedsters furiously battling it out. Meanwhile, Energy and Firebrand fought Ahiru in the streets while Javelin fought Rampage atop M.E.T.A. Labs. Eventually, Ahiru escaped with Rampage, while Uprising managed to get away from his skirmish with Blacklight. Later, Krimson, still resting after his usage of overcharge, reunited with Ben, Kaitlyn, Casey and Azul. The five discussed options how to deal with Uprising, until Dr. Ken Drake arrived, suggesting using his M.E.T.A. Labs satellite in an attempt to track Uprising down. In Washington D.C., Uprising was wreaking havoc across the city, eventually making his way to the White House, leading to the death of the President of the United States and to Uprising acquiring a portion of the United States nuclear codes. The Icons, now formed and ready to defeat Uprising once and for all assemble back in HQ. Ben warned his allies that Uprising is about to unleash a volley of nukes on the world at any moment, with Ben's childhood friend Jackson Elo assisting the Icons. With Casey calling in Guardian to join the fight. Uprising challenged the Icons to fight at an old museum, and after they accepted and fought him and Ahiru, Krimson accidentally set off Uprising's device, unleashing a vast number of nukes all over the world. As heroes from all over the world attempt to stop this crisis, Agent Rook - now Eight Ball - did the majority work and redirected nearly all of the nukes into space. A final nuke was about to hit Aik City, but Firebrand used her powers to absorb the nuke's energy, turning a few blocks of the city into a wasteland. Uprising then ambushed her, leading to the Icons and Uprising to clash in a final battle, a rookie hero Kid Arachnid watching. Uprising was then ultimately defeated and scarred, Krimson making the defining choice to kill Uprising after all he's done to the world. Although the threat of Uprising was seemingly gone forever, Krimson sought to take the hit for his death, leaving the Icons. Ben and the Icons now seek to fulfill their path of truly being inspirational after the defeat of Uprising. Superhero Career Defenders of New Gemini After the final defeat of the murderous speedster Uprising, the Icons establish themselves as a superhero group intending to defend New Gemini. However, following Krimson's departure from the team, the rookie Icons suffer mixed media attention regarding their decision to kill Uprising, which prompted Energy to establish a "no-kill" rule in hopes for the other Icons to never cross that line again. Ben personally covered up Dr. Ken Drake's dealings with Segaterious as he stilled trusted him after all he's done. Teaming-up with his fiancé Firebrand to rescue Drake from a terrorist called Phyagdarr, Ben continued to deal with multiple news villains as Energy, from Doctor Mad to the Vanquisher. He also began meeting new heroes, including the young vigilante Kid Arachnid. At the same time, Ben, Kaitlyn and Kenji Kenshin were also introduced to their new boss, Jared Cross, the Director of M.E.T.A. Labs and Ben's rival. The Icons also began setting up the Icons Facility as their headquarters. for the first time.]] Helping the Icons further defend the city of New Gemini, Ben and his allies were forced to face a new threat, a dangerous meta-human called Siox, who took advantage of the Icon's "no kill" rule. Following Firebrand and the Golden Knight's attempts to defeat him, Ben turned his attention to this new supervillain. Working with Blacklight, despite his status as a serial killer, Ben met Dr. Arthur Volite as he was hunted down by Siox's forces. When the supervillain Rampage returned to wreak havoc in New Gemini, Ben arrived and battled him but was interrupted by Blacklight, who used the Time Shard to rewind time and makes sure a nuke set-off by Rampage is stopped. A few days after that crisis, Ben and Kaitlyn were taking a stroll on the streets after having dinner together, discussing recent events, only to be interrupted by an ally of Siox, Facade. It wasn't long before Siox himself arrived and wreaked havoc across the streets, calling out the Icons. Energy, Firebrand, Kid Arachnid, Eight Ball and the Solaris all arrived to fight Siox as he unleashed chaos. Siox then heavily injured Firebrand, prompting Energy to pummel the villain in anger. However, this wasn't enough to stop Siox, who ultimately escaped. While the heroes went on damage control, Ben moved Kaitlyn to a medical bay inside M.E.T.A. Labs, later speaking to his ally the Atomic Sentry about Siox's threat. Ben and the Icons later witnessed the death of Arthur Volite after he scarified himself to stop both Siox (with the power of the Fate Shard, now destroyed) and his ally Anton Val, leaving Prism to demand vengeance as he left the Icons - gathering a group of meta-humans to form the Vindicators. The Icons and the new Vindicators fought Siox and Anton in the Battle for Bermuda, ending in Prism killing Siox much to Ben's protests. Return of Baron Jadus Three months after the formation of the Vindicators and the death of Siox, the Icons - including Energy, Firebrand and the Golden Knight - began a search to find their former teammate Krimson, who left the team after he killed the speedster Uprising. During their search, Ben reacquainted with Kenji Kenshin within the officially-formed Icons Facility whilst dealing with Kid Arachnid. Ben and Kenji came to the conclusion that John must be residing in a club he owns called Pocket-D. The group arrived there, meeting John himself inside the Speed Force, Ben requesting his help as he fears New Gemini is still vulnerable to attack. As Ben predicted, the city was indeed assaulted by the Black-Hand, led by Phyagdarr. John decided to finally return, helping the Icons defeat Phyagdarr and his forces. Returning to the Facility, Ben discovered an increase in meta-humans across New Gemini, whilst learning of someone called Oblivion from John. prepared to fight Phyagdarr.]] Following the new accusations about Ken Drake running rampant in New Gemini thanks to Malcolm Jadus, the CEO of Jadus Industries, Ben's new boss Jared Cross called him, Kaitlyn and Kenji for a meeting, discussing what to do. After Ken Drake himself handled the issue, Ben continued his research on the Black-Hand while Casey Smite began an investigation on Jadus. Ben was called into action when Vanquisher and Black Hole kidnapped Malcolm Jadus. However, instead they were attacked by the real mastermind, the Baron, who battled the Icons, overpowering them by taking advantage of their weaknesses. The Icons returned to their headquarters as Guardian argued with Ben about the approach they should take. Ben and his allies now went on a manhunt to find the Baron, but the latter held the upperhand, hiring the mercenary Deathwatch to kidnap Casey, his nemesis. .]] The Black-Hand forces controlled by Baron Jadus (fully revealed to be Malcolm Jadus) begin to infiltrate New Gemini, preparing for their assault on the city. Ben Stone and the Icons began developing a plan to rescue Casey from captivity, meeting a new hero called High Tide, aka Francis Atlanta. Arriving in the industrial district thanks to the Mystic, the Icons fought the Black Hole, Anton Val and Tyson Bear while Ben dueled his newest major enemy, Mars, who blamed Ben for his life's failure. Battling it out in Central Park, the two reached a stalemate as Mars escaped. Blacklight rescued Casey, although was briefly mind controlled by Jadus, fighting the Icons. With the Icons fully assembled, they fought in the Battle of New Gemini - alongside another new hero Hacknet, leading to the defeat and imprisonment of Jadus. However, this was far from over as Oblivion revealed himself and leaked the Icons' identities to the whole world. The Meta Revolution ''To be added. The Dark Crescent To be added. War on the Meta-humans To be added. Personality As the leader of the Icons and one of New Gemini's first ever superheroes, Ben Stone is a courageous, compassionate and righteous individual, always seeking to be an inspiration for hope, freedom and justice for the innocent and defenseless alike. Always standing by his friends and teammates, Ben was one of the first few people who'd confront the murderous speedster Uprising and face him despite his power in order to protect those he'd threaten, even if it meant risking his own life. Determined to keep New Gemini and the entire world safe and secure, Ben always felt he was burdened to carry that task on his own shoulders, and would be adamant on confronting his enemies alone if they'd specifically request his presence - or if otherwise, it would risk the lives of his friends and family. Ben also despises killing, even if he nearly comes to doing so himself. Holding deep respect for his friends, including Jackson Elo, John Wilder and Casey Smite, Ben would often come to their side, even if they had different ideologies/views on the world. Additionally, he holds great love and admiration for his fiancé Kaitlyn Cooper, and if she were ever threatened in any way, Ben would become increasingly aggressive against the one responsible. Ben also deeply respects and looks up to his mentor Ken Drake, seeing him as a father-figure ever since his father passed away when he was young. Even despite all the crimes he committed as Segaterious, Ben still forgave him and continues to appreciate what he stands for. When battling his enemies, Ben Stone always demonstrated a sarcastic behavior, mocking their efforts and taunting them respectively. However, when facing off against more personal foes, such as his nemesis the Dark Crescent, Ben would be completely serious, even angry and threatening due to the pain they caused either to him, his friends and family, or the world itself. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human Physiology:' Ben Stone's powers originated from the particle accelerator explosion in New Gemini. As a result, this altered and supercharged his DNA and cells, augmenting his physiology. This increased his physical appearance to be more muscular, and gave him several new powerful abilities he could use as the superhero and leader of The Icons known as Energy. energy.]] **'Energy Manipulation:' Energy can create, shape and manipulate Lightforce energy, for either defensive or offensive purposes, which is consistently colored green. It can be transformed into different types of energy, granting Ben numerous powers and abilities, giving him an edge during combat. He can use this power to create force-fields, shoot green energy blasts, enhance his weapons to make them more effective, create rifts throughout dimensions, and to even absorb any kinds of energy. ***'Energy Blasts:' Energy is capable of drawing raw power using energy manipulation to fire beams of intense energy from his palms, or to rapidly fire green bolts of energy at his opponents. Energy can also release blasts over a specific target area causing great damage, delivering great shock waves of pure force. The blast can also be channeled for greater damage and effect against any target. ***'Energy Construct Creation:' Energy can create force-fields and shields of varying shapes and sizes using his power of energy manipulation. This can be used for defensive purposes to block, deflect and protect him from incoming attacks. It can also be used for offensive purposes by sending the shield construct flying onto any opponent. ***'Energy Absorption:' Energy can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, and even to enhance his weaponry by manipulating the energy he absorbed. ***'Flight:' Energy can use his Lightforce powers to fly, glide and levitate by manipulating his personal gravitational energy. He can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel himself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the dark matter entering his body, Energy's physical strength has been greatly heightened beyond peak human capacities, granting him a degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to battle against many powerful individuals. When flying and charging his momentum, he could smash through machinery, walls, and other platforms easily, or send opponents flying through the air with a single punch. **'Superhuman Durability:' Energy also posses a superhuman level of durability, making him remarkably resistant towards impact force, blunt strikes, and other meta-human effects and abilities. Energy was able to go toe-to-toe with powerful fellow meta-humans Prism and Krimson for a short time, and resist aggressive attacks from his fiancé Firebrand's powerful fire abilities. Despite all of this, Energy's durability doesn't protect him that well against strong piercing abilities. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Energy posses extraordinary superhuman levels of stamina, never tiring after a lengthy battle, allowing Energy to continue on his heroic activities for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. This was demonstrated during many of his heroic activities, notably when battling a vast amount of villains like Uprising, Siox and the Vanquisher - and during his long-fought duel against his nemesis, the Dark Crescent. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Ben Stone, as a result of his meta-human transformation into Energy, is in top physical condition from usage of his powers, which increased even further after a 6 month training program, mentored by the Atomic Sentry. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Ben Stone is exceptionally intelligent, being a gifted engineer capable of modifying a prototype M.E.T.A. Labs exo-suit and turning it into his iconic Energy Armor, designing schematics for his own Energy Sword and helping engineer and build the M.E.T.A. Labs particle accelerator alongside his close friend Jackson Elo/Prism. *'Expert Combatant:' Energy is an expert and capable combatant, being extensively trained by the Atomic Sentry for six months, granting Energy formidable skills in both hand-to-hand combat, strategic combat, and swordsmanship, later prompting him to create the Energy Sword to allow Energy to effectively battle his enemies while on the field. Weaknesses *'Beings of Greater Power:' Although mighty and formidable as Energy, Ben Stone is vulnerable to foes of greater power than his own. This includes when he battles supervillains who pose a great threat, which would require the Icons rather than just one hero - noteworthy examples being Uprising, Siox and Oblivion. Most notably, Ben isn't as strong nor powerful as his nemesis, the Dark Crescent, as he was often overpowered by the villain. *'Sudden Anger:' Whenever his closest friends or family are threatened, Ben would spring into great, sudden anger, becoming reckless and leaving him open for a strategic or well-pinpointed attack. This is most notable if Firebrand, Ben's fiancé, is injured in any sort of way. Equipment *'Energy Armor:' Ben Stone utilizes a specialized full-body green and gold suit of armor as his heroic alter-ego Energy, modified from M.E.T.A. Labs. The armor is composed of and powered by a dwarf star alloy, making it strong enough to withstand damage from bullets, energy blasts and explosives. This armor also enhances his powers, greatly augmenting damage potential, accuracy and recoil. *'Energy Sword:' Energy carries around a technologically advanced, durable sword-like weapon during his heroic activities for melee combat. Using his powers, Energy can augment his sword to allow the blade to exert more force and power. Relationships Family *Bruce Stone † - Father *Jasmine Stone † - Mother Allies *The Icons **Casey Smite/Golden Knight - Respected Ally, Friend and Teammate **Kaitlyn Cooper/Firebrand - Respected ally, Teammate and Fiancé **John Wilder/Krimson † - Ally, Friend and Teammate **Michael Hemsey/Guardian - Ally and Teammate **Rook/Eight Ball - Ally and Teammate **Kelly Connelly/Hacknet - Ally, Friend and Teammate **Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight † - Temporary Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Chris Lenn/Javelin - Ally, Friend and Teammate **Marcus Hayes/Enchanter - Ally and Teammate **Francis Atlanta/High Tide - Ally and Occasional Teammate *M.E.T.A. Labs **Dr. Ken Drake/Segaterious - Boss, Father figure and Enemy turned situational Ally **Jason Surge - Co-Worker *Vindicators **Jackson Elo/Prism - Respected Ally and Childhood Friend **Atomic Sentry † - Respected Ally and Mentor **Mystic *Exarch **Agent Alfonse **Agent Galahad *New Gemini **Jay Taleson/Solaris **Seth Gravesteel/Vanguard **Damon Walker/Exodus **Andrew Porter/Kid Arachnid - Fan and Situational Ally **Azul - Situational Ally *Shard-777 **Valkyr - Enemy turned Ally **Darkus - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Jared Cross/Dark Crescent - Boss and Rival turned Archnemesis *Jayden Stryker/Uprising - Intended Killer **Rampage **Ahiru *Baron Jadus - Apprehended Enemy **Black Hole **Tyson Bear † *Black-Hand **Edward Black/Oblivion † **Phyagdarr *Bronze Elixirs **Simon Yan/Bronze Wolf **Cade Harmon *Sovereigns **Ben Stone/Neutron † - Counterpart **Kaitlyn Cooper/Inferno † **Casey Smite/Gilded Giant **Ken Drake/Malice † **Kenji Kenshin/Antilight † *Jonathan Fox/Vanquisher - Major Enemy *Mars - Major Enemy *Edward Creed/Lightstroke - Major Enemy *Charles Crown/Deathwatch *Siox † *Kayne *Anton Val *Camille Cooper/Bombshell *Facade *Wilson Grey/Crossfire - Enemy and Intended Killer *Masquerade † - Attempted Apprehended Enemy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial artists Category:Engineers Category:The Icons members